User talk:Frostyness
Welcome! Re: Go ahead! =) Welcome to the Wiki! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 00:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) No problem! =) ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 01:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Add yourself and create the article, please! [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, but you might want to choose a different name; there's a Broken Shadow in the real warriors series Night Fall 19:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay :) Night Fall 21:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kits Sure. I'll let you know when they're born so you can make a page for yours.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 22:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The kits will be born on friday. Start thinking of a name and description.AshshadowAg 01:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Permission Hey! I was wondering if I could have full permission to do anything to your character in Mistclan? I won't do anything bad like kill you or injure you without special permission :) Frostheart ♥ 03:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hey! IRC? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 14:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Like say "____(name of your cat) went to go get some prey" Nothing that like difficult. Frostheart ♥ 19:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Notice I'm guessing that you didn't see my previous message about the kits. They will be born tomorrow and I need you to think of a name and description for yours. If you still want one that is.AshshadowAg 22:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Maybe choose a different name. Frostkit will be almost identicle to Frostpaw.AshshadowAg 22:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ok than. She'll be born around this time tomorrow.AshshadowAg 22:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes and no. MistClan Camp now.AshshadowAg 22:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Your kit is here. Also Frostheart and I are on irc if you want to chat. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#wikia-clansoftherivers AshshadowAg 23:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi!! I think we've really grown over playing kits. LOL. Is there any way I can contact you? Like email, deviantart. Something like that. 02:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Pic Check out my userpage when you get a chance =)Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 15:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Hey Frosty! ^.^ I had an idea, you know the 'triangle' around Roseheart, Wildfire, and Shadowheart. :) Wow, Wildfire is the new Firestar. xD Can we pretend like we like eachother when Wildfire's around? :P And then I'm going to find a mate, which by the way, can you be? :P And I try to ignore Wildfire and go with the mate. Lol. :) ` 00:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Kay! So, what would be the tom's name and descrip? :P 00:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice description, but I don't like the name. xD I really wanted a mate romantic or awesome like Firestar (before xD) Whitestorm, or Oakheart. Is it a solid ginger? I love romantic parts in the Warriors books, so I always seeked a wise warrior or a romantic one. :P 00:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why, but I sense a hint of sarcasm in that ilne...:P Sure. Hehe, who do you ask for the mate? ;D I forgot. 00:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry but it's late here and I have to get off soon. Also I'll be away until the 5th. Maybe Rose and Shadow can work something out while I'm gone?Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 02:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Just Chattin :) Hey Frosteh! :) So, I realized what you said yesterday about that 'only thinks of himself' idea. But I want your opinion, like Whitestorm is stubborn and selfish, but I act like I love him still :P Like he catches prey and won't bring me any? I know, that is like a HORRIBLE example, but I am sure you have better ones. :) Or should we actually love me but I still love Wildfire? :P Your choice Anyways, I just wanted to chat. We haven't chatted and 'chilled' :P in a while. How's life? 22:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 23:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) So which one is it? Also, wait..I forgot..Er...Dx Nevermind. Oh yeah! Are you also on Warriors Wikia? 23:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome back Frostyness!Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 00:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hi, I was just wondering if you would like to join Warrior Clan Fanfiction wiki. It is a fanfiction wiki were you can write fanfiction, roleplay, create your cat/clan, or just chat with friends. here is the link if you are interested: http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Clan_Fanfiction_Wiki